Netorare Lucina
by TripleXD
Summary: After accidentally hearing his sister's alone time, Morgan develops an arousal for Lucina. She's engaged to Inigo and, well, his sister, but that doesn't bother Morgan. This is a rewrite. Regular NTR/cheating plot here. Turn away if you can't handle such things. Nothing too depraved though. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The usual NTR plot is here. Non-consent to eventual consent. Cheating is a given.**

* * *

At the dead of night, in the middle of the forest, an army slept in their tents. They all kept their distances to keep their privacy. Fighting together side-by-side in the army often brought pairs together. With more and more couples and marriages forming, a new rule developed to keep tents an ear's reach away from each other to provide solitude from the world. Unfortunately, if one wanted to be a voyeur, it would not be difficult to leave their tent and eavesdrop in on a couple.

Morgan, one of the younger males fighting in this war, practically a boy, was all too eager to leave his tent after his mother's good night farewell. For a bit, he would go near a random tent in the hopes he would hear a couple having an intimate time. He then narrowed down his favorites, such as Cordelia or Sumia, and headed directly to their tents and waited. This went on for a while until one day…

Morgan let go of himself and tilted his head to raise an ear.

"This doesn't sound like Miss Sumia and Sir Frederic in there… it sounds like… big sister? And Inigo?"

His older sister, Lucina, certainly was someone attractive. Being that she was his sister, however, he never felt the need to focus on her looks too much.

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, Morgan tucked his penis in and pulled up his pants. Just as he was leaving, a turn in the conversation grabbed his attention.

"Inigo… we have a major battle tomorrow. I was wondering… since we may never see each other again, I was hoping that perhaps we might finally have an… unforgettable night?"

The sound of her shy voice mixed with arousal, along with the obvious implication, Morgan's softened part began to harden and his heart sped up.

"This… this isn't right," he muttered to himself. "I need to leave before things heat up. Still... I'm surprised. Inigo and her have been engaged for quite some time, yet it sounds like they haven't done anything yet."

A sharp, nervous male voice spoke up. "Huh? Uh, hahaha! Th-that's a good one, Lucina! You know we'll see each other again after this battle, right? Your amazing mother hasn't let a single soul die, as of yet. Not only that… I'd fight my hardest if it would mean I live another day being by your side."

"Inigo…"

A kiss was heard. Morgan flinched and frowned. For the longest time, something about hearing her kiss Inigo bothered him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After the sound of tent flaps being moved aside and footsteps getting quieter and quieter, Morgan was left to nothing to listen too.

He hung his head and sighed. "Why am I still here? Literally every reason of me being here is a wound to my horny mind. Still, I can't help feel miffed at Inigo and sorry for Lucina. She practically offered her body to him and he turned it down. If it were me... no, never mind." Morgan was annoyed about not having a show to listen to tonight. However, he reminded himself that he would have been listening to his older sister and brother-in-law going at it like rabbits. He shook his head. "I've got to go now. I've already wasted too much time here."

Once again, just as he was leaving, something of interest caught his ear's interest.

"Augh!"

His penis swelled and a faint sensation of extreme pleasure travelled through his body. That groan. That moan. That sensual howl! Whatever one would call it, the voice let out a high volume of pleasure. Morgan heard similar sounds come out of the other women in the camps. This is what he wanted to hear all night.

"I've... got to stop..." he said to himself before immediately getting closer to hear his sister's moans clearer.

"Ugh! Uhn, ungh, mmmm! Nn! Hah! Ah! Oh…"

Along with these lovely noises, the faint sound of wet fingers and a body swaying in mild ecstasy could be heard. With Inigo leaving her unsatisfied, Lucina started to touch herself and Morgan was there with her in secret! "Damn!" His rapid heart and heavy dick made him unable to control himself anymore. He dropped his pants and began to stroke himself to the sounds of his sister's desperate moans. "Why does this feel so damn good!?" he wondered.

The noises of her solo session got louder and faster. He increased his hand movements in a similar pace. For some reason, her moans were making him feel a new level of pleasure he had never felt. The feeling was so great, he completely ignored his routine check-ups. He stopped regularly checking for incoming footsteps. He stopped having his eyes open, not caring if anyone saw him. In the darkness, there was only his sister's moan and wet pussy. Unintentionally, his mind began to wander. Without the noise of a male partner plowing into the subject, he could only hear his own grunts and heavy breathing. Combined with his sister's breathing, his mind soon started to produce a fantasy: A fantasy where he was pumping his dick inside of his sister.

"Gah!" He opened his eyes. He felt the fantasy was going farther than what already was happening. He continued stroking his flesh anyway, though.

"Ugh! Ungh! Auuughhh!"

Her voice was reaching levels of climax. Taking it as a cue, he rubbed at maximum speed and strength so that he could cum with her.

"Ah! Fuck! It's coming! It's coming!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhaaahh!"

His body squeezed out tonight's serving of sperm and sprayed it all over the grass in front of him. He collapsed and rested against a tree with his penis hanging out. He was now done masturbating to his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

The next day, as he was trying to forget that fact, he ran into Lucina.

"Ah!" His tactic books fell out of his hands and onto the grass. He paid no mind to it, instead greeting his sister, albeit nervous. "Lucina! How are you?"

Lucina frowned and immediately got down to pick up his books. "M-my apologies, Morgan! I'm fine, by the way. Let me grab these for you."

Before he was going to go down to also pick up his book, his soiled mind couldn't help but notice that Lucina's head was very close to his transforming penis. He was hard, now that his mind began to hope for more to come out of this. Knowing how bad it would look if Lucina looked up and saw his erection poking through his pants, he tried to look elsewhere. Unfortunately, he looked at her hair and body. Her hair was a calming shade of blue and had an inviting shine and texture. Her body did not provide bountiful breasts. The size and shape of her ass, on the other hand, was a treat. Easy to see because of her body suit's tight fit, even from a distant you could see it bubble from her waist, nice and firm. He glanced back at her face and hands. Her soft skin over compact flesh that shaped her subtle curves made her athletic body a treasure to behold.

Thankfully for him, once she retrieved all the books and got up, she failed to notice the pole in his pants. "Thank goodness none of these got damaged. I would have felt terrible if I impeded on your studies." She smiled and said, "Who knows when we may have to rely on _your_ tactics, Morgan."

He slowly took his books away from her. "Y-yes. Let's just hope that the circumstances leading to that won't have to do with mother dying."

Lucina's smile went away as quickly as it came. "Of course, but do keep in mind that this is a war. Mother has an excellent record so far, but you never know when death will arrive."

Morgan was taken aback by this and almost dropped his books again. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said with a lowered voice. "Do you realize how amazing it is for this army to have gone so far without a single death? Mother is a literal genius! This army can't survive without her!"

Lucina also got stern with her voice. "I realize she has a talent, but it's foolish in any case to just rely on one person, especially in war."

"Yes, but this is mother we're talking about!"

"Morgan-"

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore! I'm leaving!"

In a dash, he left with his tower of books. This wasn't the first time they've had this argument and it surely wouldn't be the last.

He was in his tent, tossed his books aside, and an urge took over. His erection was still high and mighty. He was angry, but during their talk, he ogled her body as much as he could without it being obvious. Looking at her slim body and imagining her stripped from her clothes, he couldn't take it anymore and began to angrily rub one out in her honor. "Gh! Geez, you can really be stupid sometimes, Lucina. Gah! But…! But…! You look so amazing! Ah!" Semen shot out and he immediately felt shame again. "Damn it! This can't be happening. Lucina is beautiful, sure, but… but… we're siblings… I think."

Sadness washed over him now. Despite generally being accepted as Lucina's brother, a quiet fear stirred inside him whenever he thought about it. He had memories of her before his amnesia kicked in and Lucina had memories of him as well, but rarely did they ever match. The same with their friends. It's been mentioned as a possibility from time to time, but the chance that he hails from a different world from everybody had always scared him.

And yet…

"What if we aren't siblings?" he murmured. A small smile appeared before he killed it. "Doesn't matter. Even if she is a different Lucina, she is still my sister. It's wrong to think like this."

Despite the protest, he found himself waiting near her tent later that night. "I'm here again…" he said.

"Have a good night, Lucina."

"You too, Inigo."

Once again, Inigo left after rejecting Lucina's pleas for extra intimacy, leaving both siblings annoyed at him. Then the show began to start with Lucina molesting herself. Morgan ejaculated near the same time as her and left. For weeks, this continued and his obsession with her grew. It all culminated to a frustrating conclusion.

"I want Lucina all to myself," he declared to himself with his pants down, outside her tent. "That Inigo is too shy for his own good and Lucina is desperate for a big cock like mine to go inside her! I want to be one who takes her virginity!"

After weeks of lustfully listening and ogling at his sister, his carnal needs increased and desired more, more!

He waited for the perfect night to happen. He waited for Inigo to unexpectedly come back during her alone time, immediately causing her to stop herself and hide her lewd side. After he left, Lucina would just go to sleep, not bothering to continue. Tonight, that very thing happened.

He opened her tent and walked inside. He carefully nudged her to peacefully wake her up. "Big sister, wake up."

Having only slept less than an hour, she didn't have the clearest of minds at the moment. "Morgan? What are you doing here so late?"

He then played the role of scared child, despite technically being an adult. "Lucina, I had a scary dream... Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Lucina nodded and was about to lift the covers to invite him in before abruptly stopping. Her eyes shot up and her face reddened. She put another hand down on the blanket next to her. "Er, could you perhaps leave the tent for a moment?"

Noting the strange behavior, Morgan took a second to scan the tent. That's when he made the delicious discovery of seeing her sleeping bottoms and panties barely sliding out from underneath the blanket.

Taking advantage of the situation, Morgan whined, "But it's dark out there! The whole reason I came here was to sleep with you."

"Yes, but-"

He got down on his knees, forced tears out, and begged. "Please don't send me out there! I'll sleep by your feet if that's the only place you'll let me sleep by!" he cried, although he wouldn't have minded sleeping by her panties.

Feeling partially responsible, she sighed and succumbed to his strategy. "V-very well. I won't force you out if you don't want to… even if all I asked for was a moment." She lifted the blanket next her while also holding down the blanket next to her down to avoid any sights leaking out.

"Yay! Thanks Lucina! You're the best!"

"You're welcome. Just… keep your distance from me, Morgan. I'm… too used to being wakened up by risen. I might slash you if you come to close to me."

"Sure, sure!" he said with a smile, knowing full well that her words meant nothing to him.

Several minutes passed after he went under the covers with her. He had his eyes closed, but made well sure that he was to stay awake. His original plan was to molest her during her sleep, hoping it would arouse her enough to initiate sex in the morning. His plans changed once he noticed Lucina slowly moving. He took a small peek through his mostly closed eyelids and confirmed that she was trying to put her bottom and panties back on.

He could have waited and proceeded with his poorly thought out plan, but he couldn't handle the fact he was next to his half naked sister and took her in for a surprise hug.

"Ah! Morgan! I thought you went to sleep!"

Morgan took small whiffs of her hair as he held her in his arms. "I'm trying to, sis, but I'm too scared. I think sleeping like this will help me relax."

She resisted the temptation to push him off. "Perhaps, but remember what I said?"

He squeezed her harder and whispered into her ear, "You and I are close enough that you won't cut me, aren't we? I don't see the problem, Lucina. Do you really not like me?"

"Huh? Of course I do, but-"

"But what?" He let go of her and picked his body up to look down on her. "Lucina, are you all right? You've been acting pretty strange since I've gotten here."

Her face got red. "Well, if you had just gone outsi-"

"Stop it," he said. "You're making me scared again. How can I sleep tonight if I can't even be at peace with my older sister?"

Without missing a beat, he let his body fall next to her again and hugged her once more. This time he got even more intimate and rubbed cheeks with her.

"Mm… Lucina's face feels so soft…"

"Erm…" She had not much to say. She was both stunned and embarrassed by her brother's childish antics.

Morgan frowned and said, "It's no use. The way you've been acting all night has made me too scared. Even with this, I still don't think I can go to sleep."

"Then what do you propose we do?" she asked, hoping he would just suggest leaving.

"Hm… I think I have an idea."

Lucina could feel and hear Morgan's legs moving and wondered what in the world was he doing. She soon found out when she felt him separating her closed legs using a knee that felt very bare.

"M-Morgan! What are you doing!?"

Before she had a chance to resist, Morgan shifted his hugging arms to pin her arms down. He then moved his other leg and got it between her legs as well.

"Ah!" He said out of pure ecstasy. "Just feeling your bare legs rubbing up against mine is making me relax! But I need more…"

"Morgan! Stop this!" As she weakly struggled against his forceful method, she noticed something poking directly between her legs. She didn't notice, but Morgan had released her left arm in order to aim at his target. She knew what was coming, but was horrified nonetheless when it happened. "Gah! Ahaaaaahhh!" He had penetrated her body with his erect cock. "Ahhh! Mooorrrgaaann!"

"Lucina." He looked directly at her. His face had gone fully perverted. He smiled and said, "Let's have **sex** , big sister."

"Aaaahh! Stop it! Stop it!"

He quickly threw Lucina's sleeping top off. Met with the sight of her breasts, he was satisfied and began moving his hips, drilling his cock into her repeatedly. As a result from her interrupted masturbation, he had the pleasure of feeling his foreskin go in and out relatively smoothly. Moments of having his dick squeezed from her struggling pussy also added to the experience.

He repeatedly thrusted in her. Completely absorbed in his hedonism, he fucked her thoughtlessly. He wasn't even pinning her down anymore as he wasn't paying attention to reality at the moment. That is, until he was about to explode. "Gah! I've always wanted to do this!"

"Morgan! What are you planning on doing?" she cried.

He pulled out near his final moments and aimed it directly in front of his sister's face. He furiously stroked himself until ounces of sperm splashed onto her face. "Aaaaaahhh! Lucina!"

"Morgan! Morgan! Aaaaaahhhh!" With her screaming mouth, some sperm slipped into her mouth.

Morgan stood up and went over to his sleeping shorts to put them on. Lucina continued to breath heavily while drenched in cum. She then picked her body up, knees on the ground, and used the blanket to wipe her brother's mark of her face. Morgan looked over and was met with a magnificent image of his sister's entirely naked backside. He noted that she really did have a nice, firm, bottom just as he had always imagined it would have been. He saw a red mark near her vagina and smirked.

Lucina wiped her tears away. Her face looked lifeless. Quietly, she said, "You… you can't tell anyone… about this… Not father… not mother… and not Inigo… please…"

His smirk grew. "Inigo, huh? You still love the guy despite him being a baby when it comes to sex?"

Her face froze at the implication that Morgan knew a thing or two about their love life.

"Sure, I won't say a thing. We're in a war right now. It'd be a bother if people found out and made a big fuss about us. They'd get distracted and mother would have to develop entirely new tactics to position us differently. That is, if mother doesn't get shaken up herself. Anyway, I'll keep quiet. You helped me relax a great deal, Lucina! I think I can go sleep by myself for the rest of tonight. See you tomorrow!"

He left, leaving his naked sister behind to her own thoughts. She would have cried some more, had she not done enough of it during the rape. Despite continuous horror thinking about the whole thing, she felt awful about herself. Despite the disgust and shame of being forced to have sex with her little brother, she couldn't help feeling pleased at having had a dick inside of her. She took hours to go to sleep, having nothing but negative things to think about the whole ordeal and herself.

* * *

Review, pls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was thinking of holding this back for a week, but meh.**

* * *

"Lucina? Is everything all right?"

"Huh?"

She turned around and faced Inigo, her fiancé. Two days had passed since she had been deflowered. She was understandably in a daze these days.

Inigo grabbed her hand and looked at the wooden sword she was equipped with. "Just as I suspected: You've claimed to be training, yet all I see is a smooth practice sword and my fiancée lazily swinging the sword around. This isn't like you, so… what's wrong?"

Looking at his precious, innocent face looking at her and concerned for her wellbeing, guilt weighed into her and she lied. "I've been thinking about the future again."

"This again, huh? Still wondering whether you'll stay or not?"

Although she only said her lie to keep her from thinking about Morgan, her plans for the future also brought despair and anxiety to her. Perhaps much more than Morgan's sin. "I… I know my parents have made it clear to me that they accept me as their daughter. I've come to terms with that. However, this doesn't rid the problem that I _will_ have to hide from them. Though I know my father will endure the rumors that could come from people seeing two of me, I can't bear the thought of causing him any trouble."

"I see. Still, can't the same be said about Chrom?" Inigo said. "I'm sure he'd be more devastated by your absence than a couple of foolish rumors."

She smiled at his encouragement. "That's… a heartwarming thought." She then frowned. "Yet there is an even more important reason of why I must go back. One that can't be ignored for the sake of hurt feelings."

Inigo frowned and knew exactly where she was going with this.

"In the end, I am still the exalt. There are still survivors in the future and I can't simply abandon them for my own personal feelings."

Inigo quickly threw in a rebuttal. "I don't know a single tongue in the army that would speak ill of you if you _do_ decide to stay here. We all know how hard you've been working, Lucina. We all know you've fought the hardest out of all of us. The fight against Grima hasn't even begun yet and things here in Valm have gone smoothly, but we all know you won't rest easy until Grima has been slain here." He looked deep into her eyes and presented her with a small smile. "You deserve more rest than all of us here, Lucina. Please consider staying with us after all has been said and done, my love."

Her heart skipped a beat from that last line, but she shook her head and said, "I cannot rest as long as an innocent life is still struggling against Grima. How could I possibly take a seat and enjoy a pie while knowing that there is still a starving soul being devoured by risen."

His heart sank at the failure of making his wife smile. "Lucina, we all escaped the burning house that was the future. What you're proposing is noble, but with the lost gemstones, trying to save people from an eternally burning house is just a lost cause."

She formed a fist. They've had this discussion several times, but he never understood her duties. He meant well, she knew that, but it didn't stop the pain of knowing that, so far, she would be returning alone to the future. She loved Inigo, but she wouldn't force him to join her in going back to the hell they came from. He would insist on going if she gave the ultimatum, but she didn't want to use their love to manipulate Inigo into doing something he really didn't want to.

"H-hey!" He said with a smile back on. "Smile!" He got two fingers and placed them on the edge of her lips to force a smile on her. He does it so often, she couldn't help but giggle now whenever he did it. "There we go. Lucina… I know this isn't the end of this discussion, but can we _please_ leave it be until has been said and done? We still have plenty to worry about, y'know?"

She nodded. "Yes… you're right. Forgive me, my love."

They both took a step forward and embraced each other. Just as Lucina was leaning her head closer for a kiss, Inigo pulled away and said, "I've actually got to meet with my mother right now. We're going to eat together before she shows me a new dance she's been working on. Every moment counts when it comes to these second opportunities."

She hid her annoyance and nodded. "Yes. I wonder if father or mother are available to eat right now. Oh, but do you think we'll be able to meet up later tonight?"

He shook his head. "Night tends to be the best time to privately dance with no uninvited audience. We're also marching into battle tomorrow so we'll have to sleep in early. So… see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He left and again she was left frustrated from being denied any intimacy from him. Fortunately, she used this aggression to further her training, finally getting serious.

Night had arrived again. As she laid on her bed, memories of being used by Morgan resurfaced. She would always get anguished and close her eyes. Tears sometimes leaked out, but it was more disgust than fear that she was feeling.

"Morgan, how could you…"

She stopped masturbating the last two days, but Inigo's recent rejection of spending time with her brought back some heat between her legs.

She wanted to touch herself. She wanted to, but a fear rose whenever her hand got near her vagina. Every time her fingers started to go at it, a feeling of disappointment and dissatisfaction washed over her.

"Could it be that… no!"

She refused it had anything to do with Morgan himself and instead blamed his cock as the culprit.

"It's not that I want it that badly, but…"

An idea flickered in her mind. She quickly looked around the room and found her spare practice sword. Wood was an entirely different thing from flesh and skin, but it would do. She dropped her sleepwear, sat down, and began to stab her pussy with the wooden sword.

"Ah! Aaahh!"

It was long, but didn't have the girth or organic touch of Morgan's penis. Still, it provided more than her fingers did and she happily continued to please herself with the sword.

"Gah! Ah! Fwaahh!"

While she was enjoying herself, a certain boy entered her tent and watched as she continued unaware of him. Enjoying the show he whipped his penis out and began to please himself too. Lucina was too entranced by her new fuck toy to notice she had a new masturbation partner.

After some minutes passed, Morgan was ready to cum again.

"Gah! That's it! Keep fucking yourself, Lucina!"

"Huh!?"

Just as she opened her eyes, she quickly closed them again when she saw that she was going to be showered in hot sperm again.

"Ah! Morgan! What are you doing here!?"

He smiled and while he tucked his penis back inside his pants, he said, "It's been a bit since we last got together, big sister. I also came here when I heard you weren't doing well and here I found you replacing my cock with a wooden sword. For shame."

She quickly wiped the fluid off her face and scooted back and away from Morgan. "Morgan, don't you do anything! I'm willing to forgive and forget everything that happened that night if you promise to never bring it up again."

He frowned and got down on the ground with her. "I don't want you to forget about it," he said to her in a sensual voice. "You liked it, didn't you? The feeling of my penis burrowing inside of you? Why else would you have decided to try out a wooden sword instead of using your fingers as usual?"

She got red and asked, "How did you know I used my fingers, Morgan? Have… have you been eavesdropping on me?"

He waved his hand. "It was on accident, really. On a more interesting note, Lucina, I've noticed Inigo hasn't quite met your expectations in the relationship."

Her ears perked upon mention of Inigo.

"He's really shy, isn't he? He either doesn't get the hint or is too embarrassed to want to do anything intimate. A weakling like him really doesn't deserve an amazing woman like you."

"Enough!" She gripped the practice sword. "You have no say in my love life! There's much more to being someone's love than sex and assertiveness!"

Morgan lazily nodded his head. "Sure, sure, I get that, I really do. Still, without any intimacy, Inigo might as well be a regular friend."

"Th-there's intimacy!" She quickly looked away from Morgan to wonder what intimacy between her and Inigo was there. "W-w-we kiss almost everyday…"

"Pah!" A wide smile erupted. "Those baby kisses are meant to be intimate? I think the two of us can do better than that…"

Morgan crawled over Lucina.

"What are you- ohm! Mmmn!"

He grabbed her face and began to let his lips and tongue dance with hers. Though she tried to struggle, every time her mouth opened he would counterattack with his tongue and swerve it around her mouth and play with her tongue. Lucina's chin was lightly drenched in both of their saliva, mixing and mingling together.

Her attempts at screaming grew quieter and quieter. Without noticing it herself, she had closed her eyes and almost began to enjoy the passion of their lips meeting and their tongues flicking against each other.

(Inigo has never kissed me this deep before…) she thought to herself before remembering Inigo. "Ahh! Stop it!" She pushed Morgan away.

"Heh, heh! Took you awhile. Ten minutes before some apparent 'guilt' got to you?"

She flinched and said, "That couldn't have possibly have been ten minutes! It was more like… two minutes?"

He laughed. "Wow! You must have really enjoyed that if that much of the world went by! Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

She internally knew that part of her did greatly enjoy the experience of hot passion, but she'd never admit that to him.

Morgan got on his knees and pulled out his penis again. "Since I've already got you down here, sis, let's try something new…"

She enjoyed the make-out session, true, but there was no way she was going to accept his cock inside her mouth. She tightly closed her eyes, clenched her teeth, and puckered her lips to deny entrance. Seeing her lips so close together, however, Morgan didn't mind a slight delay in his plans and began rubbing the tip of his head across her lips.

"Damn! Your soft lips feel so nice!"

She stayed adamant and refused to weaken her lips. Morgan could tell he wasn't going to get through anytime soon, despite hoping to seduce her even further. He then dropped the ultimatum. "Lucina. I really want you to suck me, but I can use your pussy again if you'd rather have that feeling again."

She faltered for a moment. She still refused to accept she enjoyed Morgan inside her and further refused to accept that she wanted to have sex with him again. She sighed and quietly said, "Fine. Ohmg!"

He immediately shoved it in her mouth after her surrender. His blank, perverted face returned. "Ah! Lucina! Your mouth is so warm and your tongue is so fun to play with!"

He slid his dick in and out like he did with her pussy the other night. Her wet tongue added a new feeling to his dick and brought him ever more close to a climax. Her lips also had a smoother feeling to rub his dick against than her pussy provided. Still, the whole thing felt partially empty.

"Lucina… m-maybe you ought to actually suck my penis to give me the full experience."

As best as she could, she shook her head "no".

He sighed and told himself all good things would come in due time. To make up for her lack of participation, he held her head in place with his two hands and got more aggressive with his thrusts.

"Mmm! Nnngh!"

His tip reached the back of her throat at times. It was lovely to feel. So lovely, love juice shot through his dick and filled her mouth. Partially due to surprise and poor reaction, she accidentally swallowed some of it but made quick work to spit the rest of his seed out.

"Hey, that's not nice," he said. "I ate plenty of fruit so it would taste good for you."

She coughed a few times before finishing cleaning her mouth to her current possible extent. After one last spit, she muttered, "Nothing was nice about that, Morgan…"

"So far, you really need more experience with my dick in your mouth, big sister," he said. "Those ten minutes of kissing were really nice though. You were really into it! We can do more of that if it'll help you."

She almost spat again when she heard that. "I w-w-wasn't into it at all!"

"I'm not sure that's all true. Aside from how you weren't even aware of how much time passed, you also didn't notice my dick rubbing against your crotch and my hands all over your breasts. I was sure you were going to push them away, but nope!"

Her heart froze. No way could she have been so into their kisses that she failed to realize her brother crossing boundaries all over her body.

In truth, he may have exaggerated a tad on how much he violated her today, but the implication that she was fully into the kissing had taken its effect. Looks of doubts plagued her face now. A step closer to training his big sister to play with his dick.

She leaned over her one more time, wiped her lips with a thumb, and gave her a quick kiss. "G'night, Lucina. I'm heading back now. We've got big battles to go through these next few days so sleep well."

She watched him leave and was alone again. She cried once more.

"Even a single, quick kiss from Morgan is…"

For several minutes, doubts between her and Inigo sprouted. Suddenly-

"Lucina?" Inigo entered the tent and found his wife crying with a messy hair. "Lucina! Are you alright!?"

"Huh!? Inigo!" She quickly glanced around to make sure no signs of bodily fluids were visible. "Inigo, I'm fine! I just… had a bad dream…"

"Oh, Lucina." He got down next to her and hugged her. "It's the future again, isn't it? Don't worry, love. Everything will be all right. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Her face got red and immediately said, "Y-yes! That would help!"

He got comfortable and got under the blanket with her. Much to her great disappointment, he never tried to do anything with her.

"Wake me if anything's the matter," he said. He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Good night. I love you."

She gave a weak smile. "Y-yes. Good night. I love you too."

She laid there conflicted. His care and concern affirmed her love to him. She was still glad to be his beloved. However, not only did he leave her untouched again, his kiss was…

She cried again. "Why can't he kiss me further?"

* * *

 **Would be nice to have a review... Indirect begging aside, this could be as short as 8 chapters and 15k words or twice as much as that. I dunno.**


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the great victory to save Naga's voice, Basilio was reported to have been slain by Walhart. The dark news affected all at the camp. Most notably, Lucina was most disturbed by this news. It gave support to her fears that their fate would forever lead them to be under the wrath of Grima.

Morgan was also in a state of disappointment. It was partially due to his mother's suggestion that Basilio died. The plan was to stall Walhart, so Basilio was at fault for rushing ahead to fight him alone, but so was his mother, he believed. His mother is a master judge of character, so why did she not foresee Basilio's recklessness?

Unable to handle seeing her biggest fan doubting her, his mother succumbed and whispered her master plan to him in private.

Perked up now, Morgan went straight for Lucina to reassure that things were going smoothly.

"M-Morgan!"

Tonight, Lucina was leaning against a skinny tree in the forest when her younger brother suddenly reached around and grasped onto her breasts.

"Lucina!" he happily replied with his face pressed against the tree. "How do you want me to play with your small boobs?"

She struggled against her brother's grabby hands, but he was a surprisingly good tree hugger. "I don't want you to play with them at all!"

Having failed to get a good answer, he opted to fold his fingers and to pinch her lonely, pink nipples through her clothes. "Sorry I didn't pay attention to your nipples that first night. They're really hard…"

As he continued groping his fidgeting sister, his penis was hardening and pushing against the tree. It felt bad so he opted to let go of the tree.

He grabbed her hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

He sat down, bringing her down with him, in front of a thick tree that covered them well and continued to play with his big sister. He smacked his lips against her own and slowly lifted her body suit. He then stood up and whipped out his hard wood, smacking her nose with it.

Before he did anything, she turned and covered her mouth.

He smiled and said, "You're going to have to do better than that." Even if her mouth was unavailable, he still believed her hair had a soft feeling to it. He grabbed her head and began humping her forehead.

Surprised and confused at his action, she asked behind her hand, "Wh-what in the world are you doing, Morgan!?"

In short breaths, he muttered, "I want my penis to touch you everywhere. I want you to be an expert on my cock, Lucina!"

"But you can't shoot your…. fluid on my hair!"

"Why not? Everyone will just learn that the two of us are fucking like little bunnies and life will move on."

"That's not what will happen at all! You and I are brother and sister! The others will-"

He stopped humping her forehead. "Kick us out of the army? I doubt it. We need all the help we can get to stop Grima. Ridicule us? Maybe, but who cares about that? You're planning on going back when all of this over, aren't you?"

"But-!"

"Lucina, if you really don't want to explain to others back at camp why there's cum in your hair, you can always drink the evidence." He starts to slid his dick again.

"M-Morgan! You know there are other options like stopping!"

"Lucina!" he shouted in full pleasure. "If you really wanted to stop this, you would have done something five minutes ago. You have a free hand, don't you? You could have stopped this if you wanted to by attacking my most vulnerable part, yet here we are."

Although he couldn't see it behind that hand of hers, he knew he face was hot and red right now.

"That…"

"I want to cum _somewhere_ on or in you, Lucina. Since you don't want to show everyone my cum on your hair or suit, you know there are two places I can plant the evidence."

Her pussy felt warm and fuzzy upon realization. She immediately denied it to herself. She closed her eyes, removed her hand, and said, "Just please get it over with," before finally opening her mouth.

He was getting there, but he felt that his climax needed more care and preparation. "L-Lucina… open your mouth wider if you want me to cum in it."

Her nose and eye twitched. Her annoyance only turned him on more. Seeing her mouth get wider, he almost wanted to just stuff in with her annoyed face still intact, but pushed for one more request.

"Stick your tongue out. Stick it out or I'll cum on your hair! Sticky things in your hair don't rinse off easily. You'll have no choice but to tell everyone about your brother's penis and-"

"I understand!" she said with a sharp tongue and stuck it out. Her annoyance and compliance made Morgan go red from anticipation and lust. In two swift motions, he stuffed her mouth with his throbbing shaft.

"Keep your tongue there." He began to slowly fuck her mouth. "Now suck."

"Hm? Mmmph!" she said. Though she protested, once Morgan muttered about her hair again, she finally did what he wanted. She puckered her lips and began sucking her little brother's cock at last.

"Gah! Lucina! That's good! Better from before! Your mouth is also moister from before. You must've been really drooling over my cock when it was on your head."

Just as she was about to push his cock away to deny such a thing, he violently thrusted his cock and hit the back of her throat. "So good!" he said with his head high up. "I'm going to cum, Lucina! If you even dare spit it out, I'll make you pick it up and put it on your hair!"

Much to Lucina's humiliation and shame, she wasn't even considering spitting it out this time. Her mind had gotten relaxed now, even if her mouth was still tense. "Sucking his penis…" she thought to herself, "isn't so bad…" Her eyes than shot open. "What am I thinking!?"

"Ughh! Lucina! Drink it! Drink my cum!"

He shot he cum inside that moist fuckhole and she drank it all in three gulps, further pleasuring his penis unintentionally with her throat sliding against the tip during those three gulps. As the hot liquid slid down her throat, slowly and gently, her pussy was starting to heat up even more.

"Lick my cock clean and let's go back to camp."

Cleaning his cock was something she had no idea what to do. She decided to wing it and tossed and wrapped her tongue around her filthy mouth. She felt Morgan jolt as her tongue licked his sensitive dick clean. Something about his sudden jolts pleased her, although she swore to herself that that was not the case.

After he deemed it clean enough, he pulled his pants up and helped Lucina up as well. Before they started their walk back to camp, he brought her in close to give her another deep kiss while pinching her right butt with his greedy hand.

"See you tomorrow, Lucina."

"…"

They parted ways and Lucina hurried back to her tent to furiously attack her pussy.

"I… I have to… have to… push these thoughts away."

Although contradictory to what she claims to want, Lucina continued to maliciously fuck herself with her hand. Hearing her vagina's fluid being stirred and tossed around from her hand only made her hornier and her hand gained even more strength.

The next day her hand was cramped.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter for today. Just getting this out of the way, though: To the anonymous reviewer who keeps pestering me about this story, stop it. You literally annoy me by trying to get me to pump these chapters out and I feel compelled to not write this at all. Just keep quiet, be patient, and I won't feel the need to avoid this story.**

 **Actual reviews from users would greatly motivate me though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow would be the final fight against Walhart. Some felt nervous, while others felt pumped up. Lucina was ready, if not a bit distracted. Her pussy hadn't been touched in a while. With tomorrow being a grand battle, she went and made a suggestion to Inigo.

"Sleep in the same tent tonight?" Inigo said with a red face and wide-open eyes. "L-Lucina, I'm sure we'll be fine tomorrow! Besides, I'll be training all day and night today. You're still far more stronger and faster than I am. I can't see myself as a good husband if I don't have the skills to fight by your side."

Sweet words that they were, she became less annoyed, but not by much. Though she truly did love him, his romantic talk was wooing her less every day with each denial to her wants and needs. How could he be so forward about kissing random girls, but shy about even chancing anything intimate with his fiancée?

"Do you mind if we sparred, Lucina?" Inigo said.

Just as she was going to answer, her little brother popped up and asked, "Lucina! Let's spar!" with a smile on his face. "I need to get better at fighting if I ever want to be as good as Mom!"

It was an awkward relationship now. On the one hand, Morgan was a sexual deviant who had raped her several times now. On the other hand, he still acted like the same old Morgan she had known all her life. She couldn't find the strength to cut all ties with him and to never call him 'brother' again. That, and because she couldn't imagine telling everyone that he had be treating her like his personal sex toy. They would only get distracted and possibly die in battle. Perhaps they would just be disgusted and harshly punish Morgan, something she didn't think he entirely deserved. Of course, there was Inigo, but-

"Sorry, Morgan," Inigo said. "But Lucina is sparring with me today."

Morgan pouted and his eyes began to sparkle. "H-huh? But you and Lucina already spend so much time together. Besides, not only do I need _way_ more practice than you do, but I'm the backup tactician here."

Lucina was always nervous with the two interacting, even back then. Morgan had always teased Inigo and Inigo rarely fought back despite clear signs of annoyance. "Listen here," Inigo started to say. "Lucina and I are going to-"

"He's right," Lucina muttered.

"Huh? What did you say, Lucina? I didn't quite hear that."

Lucina was disturbed by her choice, but she kept to it. "Morgan's right. He needs practice. Sorry, my love, but Morgan _is_ my little brother. I would hate to lose him in battle."

Inigo wanted to protest further, but he had a feeling Lucina would get in a bad mood if he protested any further. He slowly nodded and the siblings left together.

Lucina stood at the training room's doorway and gulped. With the door in her hand, she could see the room was empty. She stood there and just as she was about to take a step back, Morgan laughed and pushed her by locking her hands with his own and pushing her small waist with his bulging pants.

The door loudly creaked and shut closed. "Why did I put myself alone with Morgan?" she said to herself. As if to answer the question, Morgan immediately turned her around and threw her down onto a pile of cushions and mats. He pounced on her with his legs locking her in. "Morgan!" she yelped before their lips smacked and tongues waved back and forth in their mouths.

Morgan pulled away and pulled his sister's clothing up to reveal her angelic skin with her modest breasts. "If you wanted some lovin' before our possible last battle tomorrow, you should have just told me, sis!" He pulled her lower suit down, along with her panties, and struck her pussy with his eager fingers.

"Gah! Aahhaaahh!" She squirmed and shook as his fingers slithered all around her insides. Quiet moans slipped out. Seeing and hearing his sister being pleased, Morgan pumped his fingers into her even faster. Her legs got weak but jolted and twisted in pleasure every few moments. He adjusted himself above her and pulled her legs apart. Out of minor curiosity, she looked at his bulge while he was forcing the path inside of her open. She noticed the bulge grew and his pants got tighter, and she blushed. He spat inside of her hole and buried his head directly between her tight thighs and began to devour her insides. "Aaaaaahhh! No! Not your tongue! Not that!" she shouted. It proved to be useless since Morgan immediately began to suck and lick her clitoris. Occasionally, he'd give her a break and would instead be licking her inner thighs, back and forth, until his tongue slid right back down into the valley. He repeatedly molested her with his tongue until she couldn't handle it anymore. Through all of this, she swore to herself she wanted no part of this. Her body didn't care. Without her permission, her hands bolted into her little brother's fluffy hair and shoved his small head as deep into her pussy as she possible could. She raised her large, firm thighs and tied them around his neck, locking and squeezing his little head even further inside of her. She didn't process any of this. Her dry eyes were closed and she was too busy yelling at herself "I don't want to do this!". Despite losing air and fighting against Lucina's four limbs holding his face down, Morgan refused to stop. He, too, was lost in a sea of ecstasy. At last, with one final poke from his tongue going deep in her, release came and she squirted all over her little brother's face.

Her legs collapsed and her hands began to pat her brother's head as if her big sister instincts took over. He raised his face and smiled at her. "Feel better about tomorrow?"

"That… That…. was only an excuse… haaaa… to bring Inigo into my tent… aaahhh," she said. That sentence wasn't an easy task to speak since she her mouth just wanted to stay open to breath. She just wanted to enjoy her orgasm and ignoring the sinfulness surrounding the two of them if even for just a second.

Lucina was satisfied, but Morgan still had plenty he had to release. Seeing as she wasn't planning to close her mouth anytime soon, he took action. His cock slipped out and he lowered it down like an anchor into her drool. She gasped, but it was too late once he covered her whole mouth with his dick and balls laying on her bottom lips. Even though her mouth was getting fucked a little bit, Lucina was still too preoccupied with her long-awaited orgasm to give the usual fight. She just lied there with her eyes half-opened, looking into her brother's empty eyes.

From memory, she internally noted that he was fully erect now. He must've known too since he had now taken it out of her. After rubbing his wet salami around her soft cheeks and sturdy nose, he completely stripped Lucina out of her clothes. He admired her naked body as he stood above her. He then got onto his knees in front of Lucina and pulled her closer to him with her legs and toes pointing up towards the sky.

With his cock mere inches away from her now, Lucina regained her composure and sanity. "M-Morgan, wait! You can't stick it inside! We've already done too much! Stop it now!"

"We might not get another chance tomorrow!" he said with a disconnected smile. "We have to go all the way today!" With no further delay, he perfectly slipped his cock into its favorite place. "Ah! Your pussy feels tighter than the first time!"

"Gaah! M-Morgan!" She quickly grabbed onto his shoulders. Once again, she fell into a numb state of mind. Her body was ready to get shaken up now. Her heart raced and her muscles tightened. She was ready to have her little brother to internally beat her body, though she would not admit it. She unintentionally clamped around his cock with her pussy, causing Morgan to release a happy gasp.

"Okay, Lucina! Get ready because I'm going to give you a little extra something at the end of all this!"

The feeling of his skin sliding inside of her had returned! A short moan escaped through her nearly closed lips before a loud "Aah!" came after. She could sense her little brother's feelings and one she did not expect was rage. Had he also been suffering during their dry streak? She began to feel a little sympathetic for him until she cursed herself and shook her head.

Morgan took a deep breath and braced his body. He squeezed Lucina's arms and proceeded and to fuck her up as fast as possible. In and out, in and out, his cock pumped into her sweet hole twice a second with the force of a hammer hitting a tree. His breathing erratic, her face scrambling. They were lost inside their minds. Had they completely fallen down towards their carnal needs and were they unconsciously relishing under the forbidden freedom of their incestuous love-making? Either way, Lucina had no intention of pushing her little baby brother away. She would let him fuck her furiously if it will please them both. At least, that was the plan until Morgan said something quite unsettling for her.

"Guh!" he said with his eyelids crunched together. "I'm going to finish it! I'm going to cum inside you, Lucina! Take my cum!"

"Huh!?" Her mind snapped back to rational thought. She straightened her arms, holding Morgan against her. "You can't! Morgan, you have to stop now! I could get pregnant!"

Morgan's jaw dropped open, barely showing a smile. "Gu-hah!" Although not her intention, it seems Lucina had accidentally set him off. "Pregnant? Yeah! Let's do it, big sister!"

"Huh!? Do what!?"

"Let's get you pregnant!" he shouted with a raspy voice. This was the last straw. Revitalized, Morgan ripped through her pussy faster than Lucina could breath. As a result, she lost her fighting strength and voice. She had no choice but to let what happen, happen.

After a full minute, Morgan gave Lucina his last few pushes that he could give. "Ga-ah! Here it comes, Lucina!"

"Noooo!"

One final push. Lucina felt that last push inside of her. She could feel his cock pulsating inside of her, twitching and jolting. In her mind, she could see it emptying its white content inside of her. Maybe that's why she could feel the fluid swim through her in spite of how impossible that should be.

Morgan lied on top of her and kissed her. The shirt and robe he always wore was warm. It felt nice. Still, she felt a bit humiliated that she was the only one completely naked this whole time.

On another note, she could feel something leaking out of her. Considering what Morgan had just done, she knew what it was: Sperm. She then covered her face and cried a little.

"Hey," he said. "Since we might live tomorrow, I figured I'd end us off on a good note. Although…" he released a smile, "honestly, big sis, you have to have more faith in everyone. We'll pull this off tomorrow. Father will take down Walhart and we'll be one step closer to getting rid of Grima."

"Grima?" She wiped her tears away and looked at Morgan. "Grima… do you really think we'll be able to take him down?"

Morgan closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She flinched and shifted her face away, causing him to kiss her cheek. Not satisfied, he licked her face. "Of course we can," he said. "Fate can be changed, Lucina. Sitting on the sideline and hoping things will fix themselves won't ever change anything. It takes effort and if one person's effort isn't enough, that's when you get help." He turned her head and licked her tightly closed lips. "That's your problem, Lucina. You don't rely on others, but that's okay. I'll be here for you, forcing you to do what's right."

Lucina brusquely got up. "Excuse me? Is that what you think this is then? You think it's right for us to do… things? We're brother and sister, Morgan!"

Morgan chuckled. "Does that mean anything anymore? Alright, Lucina. Let's get some actual training done. Things are different, Lucina, but that doesn't mean we can slack off."

He stood up with his flaccid dick hanging. Lucina took a quick glimpse of it before he tucked it in. She looked into his eyes and felt something unusual. She felt… safe. "…Yes. You're right. Let's get some real training done, Morgan!"

Despite exhausting her body and stressing about tomorrow for most of the day, Lucina slept soundly that night.

"Whew!" Morgan said in his room. "Cumming inside of her was real risky. Glad I made her forget about it, though." Morgan wanted to curse himself for it. He knew Lucina would have been completely against the act. If she had physically retaliated, there would have been a good chance that she would gain enough confidence to fight against him for real. Not only that, but now is too early to impregnate her. Many more battles still lay ahead and he would rather not have his sister and unborn child die because of him. Despite claiming he didn't care, he also would've liked if no one discovered their relationship either. Morgan wanted to curse himself for it, but- "It felt so good" he said. "Just you wait, Lucina: When this is all over, we'll be together forever. My plan will be a success!"


End file.
